


Nobody Like You

by Office



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Castiel, DCBB 2016, Destiel - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Maintenance worker Dean, Nerd Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: Dean Winchester is a hard working park maintenance technician who wanted nothing more than to come home after a long day of work to a plate full of hot wings and a little R&R, but fate had other plans for him as he is thrown into a supernatural adventure involving angels and demons. Dean is not sure he is up for the challenge, but with his father's life hanging in the balance he can't back down. Dean has some tough choices to make as he is thrust into divine drama, but there may be a light at the end of the tunnel if he can survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dean/Cas Big Bang and I am extremely proud of my story! It's been a long road but I'm happy to share my story with you! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Shout out to my beta [Casandtheimpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandtheimpala/pseuds/Casandtheimpala), for catching my mistakes! And a special shout out to my artist [Gabedrawz](http://gabedrawz.tumblr.com/). You guys are the best!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

The wind blew wildly through the packed parking lot of the Dusty Den. The drunk patrons outside clutched their jackets together and huddled next to their cars. From the back door into the alley next to the bar the front man from the local 80’s cover band exited and shivered in the darkness. He grunted and pulled a wedgie from his skin tight purple jumpsuit and stepped outside for a smoke watching the clouds fill the sky. He waited and looked to see if the rain would follow but grunted and continued on anyways. The wind stirred in irregular patterns as a black tornado of smoke descended from the sky.

“Tom!”

His friend shouted from the back door.

“Tom! Wait! Let me take a hit.”

Tom’s friend pushed the lever on the back door. He had barely stepped out when he saw his friend’s body hovering in the air, thick black smoke forcing its way into his mouth.

“Whoa man! I-I didn’t sign up for this!”

The man rushed back into the bar and a cackle echoed through the night, as the wind blew trash down the dark alleyway.

 

Dean lifted away the broken branches and tossed them to the side of the trail, it was that time of year again, time to get the trails ready for the hordes of spring and summer visitors. He liked his job, but it was cold in the mornings and hot in the evenings, making him a tired sweaty mess at the end of the day. Dean worked alone and that’s how he liked it, he walked the gravel trail picking up fallen sticks and debris and by lunch time he was already ready to go home and pass out on his bed. He kicked back on a rotting log, threw his lunch box on the ground, and popped it open with his dirt covered fingers. He was grateful he had enough chicken salad to make two sandwiches, it almost made up for the enormous amount of work he had to do today.

After lunch Dean continued cleaning and prepping the trail for the season. He worked at Amara National Park, which was a tourist trap for hikers and campers alike. The park was beautiful, and he wouldn’t quit this job for the world, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t back breaking work. Dean let out a sigh, logged his position on the map and loaded up his truck to head back to the main office. Tomorrow he would have to pick up again, but for now it was time to go home and rest.

At twenty-nine years old Dean Winchester thought he would be married and moved on by now. As a matter of fact Dean thought a lot about what he would be and where he would be if he had just moved out of his father’s house, but his old man wasn’t the reliable type. He was a gambler and a drunk, not the “Law and Order: SVU type”, but the “forgets to pay the rent on time but means well type”. Dean loved his old man, but it was more babysitting than anything else.

Dean pulled into his drive way and noticed a light on in the den, his brother Sam must be home. Dean popped the door open with his free hand and grabbed his lunch box with the other. He walked in through the side door of the house, glancing briefly at the mail box on the wall, nothing overdue, which was always good news to Dean. He turned the kitchen corner and smirked as the familiar scene of his lust filled brother groaning with his eyes rolled back slouching on the couch played out before him.

“Getting any studying done there buddy?”

Sam jumped up fast, as if someone had set his butt on fire.

“Dean!”

A brown head of curls popped up beside him, smiling and licking her lips.

“Hello there Jaquanique.” Dean winked, much to Sam’s dismay. “Helping Sammy study I see?”

Jaquanique stood and adjusted her bra through her tight fitted waitress shirt. “The only way I know how.” She rustled Sam’s hair. “Daddy’s got a big test on Monday, and we don’t want him getting an F do we?” She strutted off to the bathroom, showing off her big round ass in her tight black shorts.

Dean chuckled. “Right.” He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

“Hey, I thought you were heading to the Dusty Den after work for Lloyd’s birthday party?” Sam quickly re-adjusted himself, running his fingers through his shoulder length brown hair.

“And I thought you were studying?” Dean smirked.

“Dean.” Sam scorched Dean with a look until he heard a knock on the door frame.

“Hey blue balls, I gotta go to work. Don’t wait up.” Jaquanique smiled in her skin tight black dress.

Sam blushed way too hard and it was making Dean feel like he was in a cheesy rom-com.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a peak on the cheek, feeling nervous under Dean watchful eye. “See-see ya.”

“Oh please.” Jaquanique pulled her man close and laid a kiss on him that would turn even Dean straight. “And when I get back tomorrow you better have every fish memorized all the way up to the class.” She let him go and smiled. “See ya Dean! Bye Sam!”

Sam stood frozen at the door like a love struck dog, before Dean came walking behind him.

“You did good man.” Dean slapped him on the back laughing as he walked away.

Sam scoffed and followed Dean into the kitchen. “Yeah, well at least I get some.”

“Hey.” Dean threw his hands up defensively. “I’m not judging, besides I get plenty of attention from Lefty and Righty.”

“Eww Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Look, I really do have to study. This test on Monday is going to be killer.”

Dean nodded and popped open the fridge. He was lucky his health nut of a brother wasn’t into his grassy pizza leftovers.

“Dad home?” Dean walked over to the microwave.

“What do you think?”

Dean didn’t have to be in the room to see Sam’s eye roll. His father was a grown man, if he wanted to be up all night to get lucky, that was his business. Tonight Dean had a date with his always reliable BFF PornStub. It wasn’t how he wanted to spend his nights a few months away from his thirtieth birthday, but this wasn’t a pitch for the same team kind of town. Dean parted his curtains in his bedroom, the winds were blowing hard and it was probably going to storm tonight, which meant more work for him in the morning.

The very next day Dean was right. The storm the night before knocked down a big tree on one of their busiest trails. He and three of his coworkers wasted away their entire morning trying to remove it. Worst off, Dean over slept and forgot his lunch at home. This was turning out to be a bad day from the start and he had four more hours to go. Dean skipped out on lunch, opting to save his stomach and his wallet the trouble of buying bad food and headed over to the gift shop where his father worked. He walked in, expecting to see his dad at the check-out counter or out on the floor stocking, but he was nowhere to be found. Dean greeted the intern at the door and nodded as he walked past her to the back office.

“If you’re looking for Mr. Winchester, I mean John Winchester, because you’re Mr. Winchester too, he’s not here today.”

Dean turned and focused his moss green eyes on the check-out girl behind the counter. She melted under his gaze.

“Oh? And might I ask where Mr. Winchester is?” Dean leaned on the counter and played with the creases on her tiny fingers, sending chills down her spine.

“I-I don’t know. Um, Mr. Singer approved it.” She blurted out.

“Thanks Hun.” Dean winked before leaving the store.

Why was Dean not surprised, those two were always getting into trouble. Though they both had Bobby to thank for giving them their jobs, Dean swore Bobby and his dad had some kind of illegal business going on. Dean decided not to further investigate. He still had a fallen tree with his name on it and of course he drew the short straw and had to be the one to chop it up.

A day like this never got better but thank goodness it was Friday. Dean was full time park maintenance and thanked God every day for his weekends off. His game plan tonight was to go home, batter up some wings, and kick back with a few beers. He was sure his egg head brother would be out as well, he was a real book worm, which had its perks when Dean needed the house to himself. Dean punched out and headed to his car. He fumbled through his pockets for the keys to his truck and froze dead in his tracks when he saw two suited men standing next to his baby. They both looked like cops, which couldn’t be good. Dean cursed, then composed himself and walked over to the men.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Dean walked over to the duo.

“Are you Dean Winchester?” The taller darker skinned one asked.

“Yeah.” Dean eyed the man before glancing at his oddly attractive partner.

“We are looking for your father, John Winchester.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He should have known “Look, I don’t know where he is.” Dean shrugged and tried to walk past him.

The taller man grabbed Dean’s arm tight with a grip that could crush bones. “Then you will help us find him.”

Dean turned and glared, subconsciously grabbing for his pocket knife.

“I wouldn’t.” The taller man smiled with an icy grin.

“Look man.” Dean shook the hold. “I don’t know where my old man is and if he’s in some kind of trouble I want nothing to do with it.”

“Trouble?” The man chuckled. “John Winchester is not in any kind of trouble, we require his assistance in a most urgent matter. I’m sure you’re aware of what he does, surely he would have told his son.”

“Okay look, I’m tired, I just got done cutting down a huge ass tree. I just want to go home and eat my damn chicken wings and relax! Got it?”

The taller man smiled and looked at his partner. They were silent for a long while, but Dean could tell they were up to something. The darker man nodded after his partner passed on some unspoken message.

“As you wish.”

At a snap of the man’s fingers Dean felt like he’d been sucked through a pin hole. He blinked and suddenly he was home. He exhaled and spun around, completely unsure how he got there. Dean looked up and stumbled backwards when he realized the two men were standing right in front of him.

“Better?” The taller man smiled.

“How the..?”

“We’re angels.” The shorter man intervened. “And we don’t have time for games. We need to find your father now.”

Dean stood in shock with his mouth gaping open. How on Earth did he get home, why did this dude in the trench coat sound like a discount Batman and, wait did this guy just say he was an angel? What kind of nut jobs were they? Dean started to panic, and then the pieces started to fall into place. His dad must be caught up in some serious shit. John must have pissed off some crazy gang and they drugged Dean somehow and brought him to his house. This was seriously bad news. Dean sort of smiled and backed away slowly, he needed to get out or at least get to one of his father’s hidden guns. He never understood why his dad had so many weapons, but it must have been for a moment like this.

“Sure, just um, give me a second.” Dean smiled. He rushed into the dining room and grabbed his father’s double barrel shotgun. He pulled it from its hiding place, careful not to make a noise. He quickly loaded it and spun around back to the kitchen.

“Alright punks show’s over.” Dean pulled back the pump. “Now tell me who the fuck you really are!”

Neither of them flinched as they exchanged looks with each other. Beads of sweat formed on Dean’s brow. How was it possible to stand in front of a double barrel shot gun and not be piss fuck scared? Dean swallowed hard, but he wasn’t going to back down to a bunch of punks.

“I’m not going to ask again.” Dean lifted his gun and pointed it at the taller man.

“Alright.” The man lifted his arms in the air. “I guess we’ll have to show the human. Castiel?”

The shorter man, with the sun kissed skin and bed head stepped towards Dean. Dean gulped, he didn’t want to shoot him, or anyone for that matter. His father had always been gung ho about self-defense and proper weapon handling, growing up it was like they were in boot camp. Why did they need all this training? What kind of stuff was his father involved in? All questions that burned through Dean’s mind as Castiel inched closer and closer. Dean thought of Sam, his only brother and best friend. He worked so hard in school to make it out of this mountain town. Sam and his dad were all he had left. Dean shakenly took a step back and Castiel paused. These weren’t ordinary men and whatever they needed from his dad, Dean was sure it wasn’t good. Dean pulled the trigger, and the barrel rumbled and expelled a lethal round of pellets into Castiel’s chest. His body lifted off the ground and into their antique coffee table in the hall. Dean inhaled and pulled back the gun.

“Nice.” The taller man clapped. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Dean shot a glare that could burn through metal at the taller man. “You sadistic fuck.”

“Uriel!” Castiel grunted and lifted himself off of the ground. “That was not funny.”

“I never said it would be.” Uriel chuckled. “Besides you owe me, from the great wars.” He extended his hand and helped Castiel to his feet.

Dean stood there dumb struck, mouth open, at the hole filled but not dead man standing before him. Now Dean was sure he’d passed out from exhaustion at work or something, because this had to be a dream. Castiel glared at his partner and turned to Dean.

“Now do you believe us?” Uriel grinned ear to ear.

Dean continued to stand there, not at all believing what his eyes were seeing. “I don’t.”

“It’s okay,” Uriel sighed “we angels never show ourselves to humans, but this is a very urgent matter and we are very pressed for time Dean.”

Uriel turned and walked into the den as if he owned the place, Dean set his shot gun down and followed. This was a dream he was sure of it, Dean thought to himself as he stool glances at Castiel and his spiked short brown hair and blue eyes. He really wished this was a dream. He stood next to the TV.

“Look um, I’m sorry about before.” Dean stuttered like a school boy under the gaze the rustled angel.

Castiel’s head turned ever so slightly and nodded, nothing fazed him. Dean could tell that behind those cold blue eyes he had seen some evil things, and if they were really angels he was sure that they had.

“But wait, don’t angels have wings and halos and stuff?”

Uriel laughed. “Of course humans still believe that outdated lore about us. We are not bird people, we do not require physical appendages to get around. Angels travel using a method of teleportation, and as for halos, well you’re not too far off on that one.” Uriel stood and pulled his white dress shirt and tie to the side, revealing a silver cross on his right shoulder blade. “This is the mark of God, officially identifying us as Holy Angels of the Lord, it’s like our halo. Proof that we are angels.”

“Oh.” Dean was pretty amazed, or he would be if he believed any of this was true. Suddenly it occurred to him that angels of God were looking for his father, and they needed his help.

“We’re wasting time.” Castiel stood. “We need to find John Winchester.”

“Yes Castiel, but the boy doesn’t know.” Uriel shook his head, even after millions of years of life Castiel still had not mastered the art of patience. Uriel stood and wiped the dust from his black fitted blazer. “Let’s go.”

“Wait!” Dean held out his hand. “What about my dad? Why are you looking for him?”

Uriel and Castiel looked at each other. They both knew that John had purposely not told his sons about his secret life. No doubt to protect them, but they needed to find John as soon as possible. Uriel took a long sigh, and Castiel decided to take a seat. Dean followed suit sensing that this would take a while.

“Dean Winchester, your father John Winchester does in fact live a double life. As reward for his good deeds, God rewarded John with the power and ability to fight demons and other monsters that lurk in the shadows.”

“Monsters?” Dean raised the brow. “Like the boogie man?”

Uriel nodded. “So to speak, however John Winchester was also rewarded with a holy blade, the First Blade.”

“The what?”

“The First Blade.” Castiel stood and swung his hands on his hips, pushing his wrinkled trench coat to the side in annoyance. “It’s a weapon that can slay any creature.”

“Yes.” Uriel glared at him to calm down. “We need that blade but more specifically your father, for he is the only one who can wield it.”

“Whoa, this is kind of...”

“Outlandish?” Uriel sat back on the love seat and crossed his legs.

“Yeah.”

The door knob rattled and all eyes were on Sam when he walked in with a hand full of books. He froze mid step when he saw the two overdressed men sitting in his den and the smashed coffee table in the hallway. Sam smiled, but didn’t say a word has he slipped past them, into the kitchen.

“Dean?” Sam shouted from the kitchen table.

“Excuse me.” Dean smiled, accepting Uriel’s polite nod and joined Sam in the kitchen.

“Yeah Sam?”

Sam quietly eyed the loaded shot gun on the kitchen table, exchanging worried frantic looks between the gun and Dean.

Dean looked over his shoulder, and sighed. “Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, but those guys in there are angels, and they are looking for dad.”

“What?” Sam raised his voice a little higher than he expected. “Dean...”

“I’m serious.”

Sam looked pass his brother at the door frame. “Did you fire this?”

“Um...”

“You shot someone!”

“Well, I, that’s not the point.”

“Not the point!” Sam was yelling now. “You shot someone!”

“He’s okay!” Dean threw his hands up in frustration.

Sam stared at him with his mouth open. “Dean.” He furrowed his brow. His brother had definitely killed someone. Sam couldn’t handle this, he had too much on his plate already. Sam turned around in a mini circle rubbing his hand down his chin. “Where is he?” He said with a very serious look on his face.

“In there.” Dean pointed to the den.

“He’s in the den!” Sam shouted, but quickly composed himself. “You have a dead body in the den?” Sam whispered.

“He’s not dead, okay.” Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head as he dragged Sam into the den. “Hey, Castiel could you show Sam your jacket?”

Castiel turned and showed Sam his hole filled coat and dress shirt. Sam gasped. That was definitely damage from their dad’s shotgun, but how was he alive. Sam walked closer as Dean curiously followed. He had to be wearing some kind of bullet proof vest. Sam poked his finger through Castiel’s shirt, touching his tender soft skin underneath. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He checked multiple holes, but there was no trace of blood or bruises. Sam stepped back and looked at Dean.

Uriel politely coughed. “As much as we would like to stand around and watch you marvel at our healing abilities, we really must be going. It is imperative that we find John Winchester and the First Blade.”

“The First Blade?” Sam turned to Dean.

“Yeah, I’ll explain.” Dean handed Sam a glass of whisky from the bar.

 

John kicked the rusted cage bars of the cell he was trapped in. He couldn’t believe he allowed himself to get caught, but at least they didn’t know who he was. He looked around him at the other imprisoned men and women, their captors seemed to be bringing in only men now, so maybe numbers were important to them, but he couldn’t say for sure. All he knew was whatever they were planning couldn’t be good. The light flickered as he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. John stooped down as the other prisoners stood and ran to the cage doors, shouting and begging to be let out. John watched from the back, trying to get a better look at his captors. A terrifying roar sent everyone running to the back as slippery tentacles made their way over the rusted grey bars.

“Patience my friend.”

John heard a man’s voice. He hid behind a group of frantic men as a part-ape part-octopus beast made its way down the hall, flashing its razor sharp teeth at the people enclosed around him. John squinted, he had seen a beast very similar to this once before, no doubt whoever these creatures were, they were from Hell. A man appeared sporting a neon purple jumpsuit, with a V-neck all the way down his hairy stomach with a gold medallion belt, and black leather boots. John blinked and rubbed his eyes several times, the guy looked like a 80s rock star with his matching dirty blonde spiked wig.

“You will have your time.” The man petted the ape creature.

“Yes, all in good time.” A woman appeared by his side.

John moved around his cell to get a better look at her. She was the woman who captured him. She kissed her lover on the cheek, flashing her brown eyes to black. Demons, John was sure of it, he was in real trouble now.

“Leave it to me my love, I’ll have the rest of the sacrifices by tomorrow.” She stroked his strong jaw line, bringing her long tanned fingers to his lips, before stealing a kiss.

“Then I leave it up to you Alaza, my love.” They kissed.

John shook his head. He was really screwed, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed, it was up to the angels now.

 

Sam rushed around the house lifting up bed sheets and looking in old books for the First Blade. He was only going along with this because he needed the break. Studying was killing him. He was going to pull his hair out if he had to remember one more fish. His phone buzzed as he looked through his dad’s chest, pulling out more knifes and weapons he had stored away. It was Jaquanique. He couldn’t talk to her right now, what was he going to say? ‘Oh hi babe I’m helping a few angels from heaven find a magic blade to kill a demon’ was not going to fly. He texted her that he was in the library studying and she texted him back a cute picture and a message that said ‘best of luck.’ He smiled, he loved that he had such a supportive girlfriend. She was smart enough to be in college with him, but she loved her job and connected with nature as a hobby.

Dean was down stairs helping. The way the angels described the blade there was no way his dad was packing it on him. He would need to store it someplace safe, somewhere hard to find but easy to get to. Dean searched high and low along with Uriel and Castiel, and that’s when he noticed that he had made Swiss cheese out of Castiel’s clothes. There was no way he could go around walking in a tattered suit like that, but Dean didn’t own a single piece of decent clothing. He hovered over Castiel nervously, he was harboring a serious crush on the man. Dean knew there was nothing there, Castiel was an angel and Dean was human. There was no way the two could hook up, but there was nobody out here in this mountain town that even compared to Castiel.

“Hey, Castiel?” Dean scratched the back of his head, finally able to get the angels full attention. Castiel stood in front of him, staring him in the eyes, and Dean melted, almost forgetting what he wanted to ask. “Ah, your clothes.”

Castiel looked down at his tattered clothes unconcerned.

“They’re kind of messed up dude. I mean, I’m sorry about the threads.” Dean blushed hard, struggling to keep eye contact with the angel.

“It’s fine Dean.” Castiel squinted, trying to pin point the cause of Dean’s sudden distress.

“Yeah, you know it might be easier to get around if you didn’t look like you just got out of a gun fight.” Dean choked on his words as Castiel glared at him. After all it was Dean who shot him and ruined his clothes, he didn’t want to piss the angel off anymore.

Castiel glanced down at his tattered clothes once more. Dean was the human, perhaps he was right. Uriel was always getting on him for not being able to blend in. “If you feel it necessary, I will change.” Castiel raised his fingers to snap, before Dean grabbed them and pulled them down. He blushed at the baby soft skin of Castiel’s hands and drew his hands away quickly as he stepped back.

“No! No need to fly off, I have some extra clothes you can change into right here.” Castiel nodded and followed Dean to his bedroom. “Okay so I’ve got a few shirts, I mean nothing that will go with your slacks. Maybe I should lend you some pants too, what do you think?” Dean turned around and dropped the clothes on the floor. He stood and gawked at Castiel’s nearly naked body, perfectly sculpted, from his broad muscular shoulders to his hairless chest and flat stomach. Dean’s eyes roamed over Castiel’s well-defined hip bones down to his plain white boxers, no doubt hiding a large member. Dean swallowed hard, trying and failing to compose himself. When he finally realized he’d been staring too long and looked back up at Castiel, he was peering at Dean with his head tilted. Dean choked on his spit, trying to catch his breath in front of the angel. He was definitely going to Hell for what he was going to do after this whole thing was over.

“I, ah, picked out some clothes.” Dean held out the clothes for Castiel to take, but the angel just stood there and stared at him. Castiel closed the gap between them. Just inches away from each other, so close Dean was sure he was going to faint, he was getting uncomfortably hot under Castiel’s gaze.

“Are you feeling alright Dean?” Castiel frowned at him.

“Yeah!” Dean shouted and stepped back. “Um...so, yeah.” Dean ran out of the room.

Sam found Dean in the hallway upstairs. “Nothing upstairs? You alright?”

“Yeah, why is everyone asking me that?” Dean turned and looked at his bedroom when Castiel came walking out in a pair of Dean’s jeans and his favorite Kansas shirt.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean. “Dean.”

“Yeah?” Dean’s eyes were glued on the angel who adjusted and re-adjusted his belt to fit his smaller waist.

“Dean.” Sam gave him a warning look.

“Yeah.” Dean said, absentmindedly.

Uriel called Castiel to the den and Dean’s eyes followed him as he walked by.

“Dean!” Sam rolled his eyes and punched his brother on the shoulder.

“What! What?” Dean looked at his brother, but caught a glimpse of Castiel as he turned and walked downstairs.

Sam looked behind him. “You’re going to Hell.” Sam followed Castiel to the den.

“Hey! What?” Dean shook his head, and followed after them.

Uriel turned and looked at the boys. “We have to go.” The two angels fluttered away, leaving Sam and Dean dumfounded in the den.

“Holy shit, they really are angels.” Sam blinked a few times.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. He sighed and sat down on the couch. “Where the hell is dad?”

Sam checked his phone. “I don’t know.”

So many thoughts were running through Dean’s mind. His dad was living a double life, but not as a gangster or gangbanger like he thought, but as a warrior for God. Now everything made sense, why he pushed them so hard, but it was upsetting that he hadn’t told them about it. It was his life, but that didn’t mean Dean wasn’t a little hurt by the fact that his father didn’t tell him.

“If I were dad where would I hide something I wanted to keep safe?” Dean walked around the house, then into the kitchen. He stood at the sink and thought.

“A safe box?” Sam followed behind him.

“Nah, it would have to be someplace close and easy to get to.”

“His car?”

“Too easy.” Dean looked up and stared into the backyard. He smiled at their old family tree. Dad planted that tree when mom died and watched over it like a hawk. “Somewhere close! But easy to get to!” Dean spun around.

“What?”

“The tree! The family tree!” Dean grabbed the keys to the shed as Sam ran after him. The two stood at the base of the tree. It was huge. It was planted twenty-two years ago, but the thing grew like crazy, like it was magical. This had to be the place. “Makes sense right!?” Dean looked at Sam.

Sam shrugged. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Uriel and Castiel returned two hours later shocked to see that Sam and Dean had found the first blade. They were pretty impressed, given their somewhat indifferent opinion of them. Dean happily presented the First Blade to Uriel.

“So, you guys can go off and kill that demon now.” Dean smiled ear to ear.

“Not exactly, but this is a step in the right direction.” Uriel handled the blade to make sure it was the real thing and then handed it to Castiel to inspect.

“What do you mean?” Sam got up off the wall and walked over to his brother.

“The blade can only be wielded by the pure.”

Dean literally looked at Uriel like he had just made the universe’s stupidest statement. “You’re freaking angels.”

“The person has to be blessed by God himself and deemed pure and true and they have to be human.”

Dean threw his hands up in the air. “Are you freaking serious!”

Uriel nodded and sighed at Dean’s frustration. The situation had become complicated indeed. “But I do have some good news. The angels in Heaven have pen pointed the location of your father, John Winchester.”

“Sweet.” Sam nodded and rubbed his hands together.

“Unfortunately he is trapped deep within the demon’s lair.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Dean groaned.

“I shit you not.” Uriel responded, surprising the boys with his modern lingo. “And it is warded against every Archangel in Heaven.”

“Ah man.” Dean shook his head. “Well then we’ve gotta save him.”

Uriel and Castiel looked at him nervously.

“What? You’re angels with kickass powers and stuff. Let’s go. We can give dad the blade, kick that demon’s ass and be home for dinner.”

Sam and Dean looked at Uriel and Castiel. They could tell that they were not as confident in Dean’s words as he was.

“What?”

“We..” Uriel paused, trying to find the right words to use. “We are not at the power level needed to destroy the demon.”

Sam looked at them. “So what do we do-?”

“Hold up,” Dean interrupted “not at the power level? So what’s your big plan?”

Castiel looked at Uriel who forced a cough before responding. “Well, we were going to wait for the Archangels to break the seals and deliver the blade to John Winchester after.”

Dean stared at the two angels dumfounded. “Yeah, not happening.”

“Dean, wait.” Sam grabbed his brother’s arm.

Dean turned to his brother. “Dad’s trapped in some demon’s lair in heaven knows what kind of condition and I for one am not going to stand around and wait for some Archangels to break some seals to rescue him.”

“Dean, we can’t kill a demon.”

“Yeah, but dad can.” Dean eyed the blade. “We just need to get in and give dad the blade, easy as pie.”

“Dean, how are we going to get in?”

“I can help.” Uriel stepped forward. Castiel eyed him cautiously.

“Okay.” Dean nodded and turned around.

Everyone looked at each other, not sure how to wrap their minds around this hair brain scheme, but it was the best plan they had. The demon they were fighting was extremely powerful and Heaven just got word that he had nearly completed his evil plan. They needed to act fast, since it would take many hours, even days for the Arch Angels to break all the seals.

“Okay.” Sam nodded and followed Dean to their dad’s office.

When Uriel and Castiel walked in, they were shocked to see how many weapons and fire arms were laid out on the table. Sam and Dean went for their favorite tools of the trade. Though they had never used any of this stuff in a real life situation, they were well trained for it. Their dad was the only family they had left, he was a holy warrior of heaven and he needed their help.

“Ready?” Dean stood with an automatic shotgun in each hand. Sam nodded, as he loaded his hand guns. “What about you two?”

Uriel and Castiel nodded as they pulled out matching long silver blades that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Alright, let’s save dad.” Dean walked over to his truck. “Oh shit...”

“We’re not all going to fit in there.” Sam looked around.

“We could fly?” Uriel added.

“Oh no! I’m not going through that shit again.” Dean quickly shot down the idea.

“We can take my car?” Sam pointed to his faded blue 1982 Honda Civic Hatchback. Dean cringed, but it had the space.

“Alright! Let’s load up!” Dean shouted, grabbing the bags of ammo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean raced down the highway at unfathomable speeds. He wanted to get there as fast as possible, but sadly the angels made a pretty shitty GPS. Dean gripped the steering wheel tight as they sat in the gas station parking lot, trying to go over the map using the light from Sam’s cell phone. This was ridiculous, and worst still he hadn’t even had dinner. At this rate they would starve before they got there. Finally Sam was able to pinpoint the demons hideout, it would seem that the demon’s lair was off of Old Station Road, which was only thirty minutes south of their current location. They were back on track, but starving like a bunch of dogs. Dean turned to Sam, and as if he had somehow managed to master the power of telepathy, his brother nodded.

“Camper’s.” They said in unison, as Uriel and Castiel glanced at each other from the back seat of the hatchback.

Only ten minute minutes away, the boys needed to fill up before the big hunt and the best place to do that was at the local spot, Camper’s Burgers. It had been around since the dawn of time and had the best damn burgers and fries in the entire state and Sam and Dean would know, as they traveled through almost every inch of it. It was the local teen spot, and the boys chuckled at the memories they had as teens hanging out at Camper’s. With steady tourist and local traffic the place practically stayed busy. Dean pulled into the packed parking lot and cruised through the sea of parked cars and people to the drive thru.

“Alright.” Dean smiled and clasped his hands together.

“Welcome to Camper’s would you like to try a combo?” A young voice said through the intercom.

“Nah… as a matter fact yeah, gimme a double with everything add extra bacon and ketchup.” Dean turned to Sam.

“And I’ll have the grilled chicken sandwich, fries and water with that.” Sam shouted.

“Oh and a coke with the first order.” Dean added. He looked over his shoulders. “You guys want anything?”

“Will that be all sir?”

“Hold on.” Dean turned.

Uriel smiled. “We do not require sustenance as we absorb the energy we need from the life forces around us, but I will take an order of onion rings.”

Sam smirked as Dean turned to Castiel.

“No thanks.”

“You sure?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

“Well you gotta try a burger at least, best damn thing you’ll have in your life, I swear.” Dean turned to the intercom. “Yeah I’ll have an order of onion rings and a single with the works combo, add bacon and a water and that’s it.”

“Twenty-two ninety-five.”

“Thanks.” Dean hit the gas as the car jerked forward.

Everyone tore into their food except for Castiel. He stared at the greasy meal in front of him in displeasure. He never understood why humans cooked their foods in all these weird ways. He lifted the bun and grimaced at the sloppy arrangement of yellow milk by-product, mashed and cooked cow’s flesh, topped with day old vegetables and pork., it was revolting.

Dean was nearly finished with his burger when he looked through the rearview mirror and saw Castiel picking at his food, it kind of made him laugh a little that the angel would be so uncomfortable around something so harmless.

“It’s not going to reach out and bite you.” Dean caught his eyes in the mirror.

Castiel glared and decided he would have nothing to do with this, passing his food to Uriel.

“Hey just give it one bite and if you don’t like it you can toss out the window or burn it into oblivion.”

Castiel searched Dean’s green eyes through the rearview mirror, his expression was soft and easy going, two things Castiel was not. Castiel glanced at the burger in his lap, it was unnecessary to consume food, but it would be impolite to waste the food Dean bought. He lifted the burger from the paper and raised it to his mouth as everyone watched. Castiel looked all around him, feeling a little uneasy, but took his first bite.

“Well?” Dean was eager to hear his opinion.

“Give him a second.” Sam hushed his brother as Uriel greedily ate Castiel’s fries. “So?”

Castiel squinted and tilted his head as he stared off into the distance, he slumped forward, relaxing his shoulders as he put the burger back down on his lap. Sam looked at Dean, but neither said a word. Castiel sighed and looked at Dean with the straightest face he had ever seen.

“This is the greatest thing I have ever had.” Castiel said with the most satisfying look on his face. Dean thought for sure he had seen a tear in the angel’s eyes.

“Okay.” Dean nodded. Castiel looked so happy, it made Dean feel all warm inside.

Dean stole glances at Castiel eating his burger from the rearview mirror. He watched his lips make every bite and his tongue lick up every drop of mustard. Dean bit his lip and rubbed his fingers together, thinking about the things he would give to have those lips on his.

“Dean?” Sam slapped his brother.

“Yeah, Yeah.” Dean turned and looked at his brother. “What?”

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You ready?”

“Yeah...” Dean nodded, ignoring the fact that Sam probably saw him drifting off into la-la land over the angel, but he didn’t care. “Alright guys,” Dean turned on the car “Next stop, the demon’s lair!”

 

Jaquanique sat at her vanity applying her lipstick when she heard her two best friends walk in. Tonight they were going to slay, there was a big bachelor’s party coming through, who no doubt were loaded with money. She fixed her boobs and got up and hugged them. Together, they were an unstoppable stripping money making machine.

“Girl look at Trina over there, looking wild as shit.” Demisha whispered and pointed to their coworker.

Jaquanique rolled her eyes. “Girl, Damn.” Jaquanique couldn’t believe her eyes. Trina was dressed like she had just been plucked from the 80’s. “What the hell?”

“Told ya.” Demisha sat at her vanity next to Jaquanique.

Kiki, their other best friend, just shook her head. “Well the boys will like it.”

Demisha grunted. “Ya, if they drunk enough.”

“Stop hatin’” Jaquanique slapped her friend, but it was odd that Trina was off her game tonight, especially with the crowd they were expecting.

The girls worked the stage and made a killing, Jaquanique rushed back to her vanity to see if Sam had texted her. She looked through her messages, nothing from Sam, but she caught Trina walking out the back door, when her set was next. Jaquanique got up and walked out behind her.

“J where you going?” Demisha called her out.

“Shh.” Jaquanique waved her arm.

“What?”

“Shut up.” Jaquanique hissed, as Kiki walked up behind them. “I just saw Trina walking out the back, ain’t she up next?”

“No, she’s working rooms.” Kiki added.

“Rooms?” Demisha said a little too loudly.

“Girl can you use your inside voice?” Jaquanique rolled her eyes.

“Bitch.” Demisha sassed but hushed up.

Jaquanique pushed open the door and peaked outside, she caught a glimpse of Trina turning the corner down the ally.

“I know that bitch ain’t running game on the clock.” Demisha nearly shouted.

“Shut up Demisha!” Jaquanique scowled and drew her finger to her mouth. “Now come on.”

“Hold up, let me grab my purse.” Demisha ran and got hers.

“Get mine too!” Jaquanique added.

“Mine too.” Kiki added.

The three women followed Trina down the alley to the back parking lot where, sure enough, Trina was dancing privately for some of the guests from the party. All the men looked like they were in a deep trance and swayed like zombies to Trina’s twirling hips.

“Bitch.” Demisha rolled her eyes.

“Shhhh.” Jaquanique waved her hand down.

Some of the girls gave a little extra to the high dollar customers, but the way Trina and the men were acting was weird. Trina started a conga line into a large white van and the men just followed like a bunch of mindless zombies. When the last man was in Trina smiled, walked around to the driver’s side and pulled off.

“Wow.” Kiki looked at her two best friends.

“What the hell is going on?” Jaquanique added.

“I don’t know, but that bitch is up to something.” Demisha clenched her purse and stood up in her six inch heels. “Come on!”

Jaquanique and Kiki nodded. Anything that was bad for business was bad for them. They high tailed it to Demisha’s car and followed after Trina.

 

Dean pulled off the road just a few feet from the abandoned lot the building was located in. Why did they have to come at night, it was pitch black and it was going to be impossible to see. The demon’s lair was the old Store N Go that went out of business a few years ago. The facility was huge, with plenty of places to hide, it would take them all night to search the whole place. Uriel filled them in on the details of the demon. He escaped hell with the help of his partner, Alaza. This guy was bad news, that much Heaven knew. He was sealed away hundreds of years ago for devouring his cult followers and sacrificing their souls for ultimate power. The Archangel Michael sensed his wicked presence and dispatched his guild to locate him. They were unsuccessful on multiple occasions, some were even slaughtered. The Demon’s power had grown immensely from being fed the souls of humans and was much stronger than he was before. Michael and the other archangels were convinced that he would once again try to harness the ultimate power from sacrificing the needed twenty-five males and twenty-five females. So the mission to stop and kill the demon was Heaven’s highest priority.

The four of them loaded up, tucking away as many guns and knives as they could. They were all nervous, Sam and Dean especially because they had never faced anything supernatural before and Uriel and Castiel because while they had faced many demons in their lifetimes, they were sure this crusade would end in their demise.

Sam and Dean followed behind the angels in the pitch darkness of the woods, they could hear them walking, but it was hard to see navigating through the thick brush. The forest was quiet, eerily so, with the only sound coming from their feet crushing the branches below echoing all around them. Castiel paused and reached back to grab Dean’s hand. Dean melted, he held his breath as he was sure the angel could hear him and tried to stay calm. This was one time where he was grateful for the darkness, because he was sure he was blushing like hell. He heard his brother call him from behind and turned and grabbed his hand too. Thank goodness when they got to the building it was well lit, there was a white van parked out front, but no one in sight. The rest of the parking lot was empty too. The boys exchanged looks and then looked toward the angels.

“You think we’re good?” Dean whispered.

Uriel paused and listened. “I think so.”

There was a silent pause before a force tore through the branches above them and snatched Uriel up from the ground. Branches flew everywhere as the ground rumbled below them, knocking everyone off their feet.

“What the fuck was that!?” Dean shouted.

Castiel turned and looked up. “Run!”

He didn’t need to tell Sam and Dean twice as the two ran for the building as fast as they could. The beast threw Uriel into the white van next to them, and Sam and Dean ducked and covered their heads as they heard the creature roar into the air. Dean looked at the creature in complete horror.

“What the hell is that!” Dean stumbled back onto his brother as the beast lifted its arms to beat its chest and roar. “What the fuck is that!” Dean screamed.

“It’s called a Hell Beast, they are monsters from hell that demons can control.” Castiel shouted as he withdrew his angel blade. He turned and looked at Uriel who was already up and ready to counter attack.

“But why the hell does it have tentacles!?” Dean cowered as the beast started to charge.

“Don’t think just run!” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and headed for the door.

It was better for the boys to go inside and let Uriel and Castiel handle the beast. Sam and Dean reached the door and turned the handle when Castiel’s body blasted through the brick wall beside them. Dean stared at Sam in utter disbelief as Sam pushed his brother towards the opening.

“Cas!” Dean shouted. “Cas!!”

“Cas-tiel.” The angel lifted himself off the ground.

“What!?” Dean whipped around and ran to his side.

“It’s Castiel, my name is Castiel.”

Dean shook his head at this madness. “Dude!”

“Dean watch out!” Castiel lunged towards Dean, but the creature was too fast.

The beast wrapped his tentacles around Dean and tossed him in the air. The creature roared as it flung Dean back and forth.

“Bad tough! Bad tough!” Dean shouted frantically.

Castiel, Uriel, and Sam ran outside to the parking lot, the beast had Dean tight in its grip.

“Step back Sam.” Uriel ordered.

Uriel looked at Castiel knowing very well what he was about to do. Castiel glanced back at Sam, then turned back to Uriel and nodded. It had to be done.

“I’m sorry Sam.” Castiel pulled Sam as far back as he could.

Uriel raised his hands and chanted loudly in Enochian as the beast began to growl. It roared as Uriel chanted over it louder and louder and from his palm a bright light began to grow. Everything turned white as the light grew stronger. A shockwave of power poured through the parking lot as Uriel fired his devastating blow.

“Dean!!” Sam shouted as all of his senses were overwhelmed as he was blinded and thrown to the ground like a rag doll. When the dust cleared he wiped his eyes and stumbled to his feet. “Dean!” Sam looked around for Castiel and Uriel, neither were nowhere to be found. “Dean!”

“Over here Sam!” Castiel shouted some yards away.

Sam crossed the parking lot, he was bruised but not hurt. “Dean?” Sam found his brother covered in gunk lying in a pool of ape guts. “You okay?”

Dean turned like a robot and gave his brother the thumbs up. Sam smiled and turned to Castiel.

“How did you know Dean would survive?”

“I didn’t” Castiel stood coldly and walked over to Uriel. “Are you okay?”

“I-I will be.” Uriel struggled to catch his breath, an attack like that would not be something he would re-cover from easily.

Castiel nodded and looked towards the building. “They know we are here.”

“You think.” Uriel groaned as he tried to lift himself.

“No, you stay here and heal.” Castiel commanded.

Uriel nodded, as Castiel stood and walked back over to Sam and Dean. Expecting to find the boys cowering next to each other, Castiel was shocked to see that they were standing and waiting for him. They were scared, there was no doubt about it, but they weren’t down for the count, there was still fight in them, Castiel could sense that much.

“It’s only going to get worse from here.” Castiel warned them.

“Bring it.” Dean pulled his flask from his jacket pocket and took a long swig.

Sam nodded as well, withdrawing his gun. Whatever was in there had their dad and they weren’t leaving this place without him. Castiel nodded as well, these humans were brave, just like their father. They walked together inside the building unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Alaza glared and turned to her lover.

“The hunters and angels are here and have taken down Arch.” Alaza hissed.

“I know.” The demon stood from his chair and proceeded to walk down the hall. “Start the preparations, let’s keep them busy shall we, awake Frack and Damck.”

“As you wish my love.” Alaza stood and walked in the opposite direction.

Sam and Dean followed behind Castiel down the maze of hallways. This place was a lot bigger than they thought. The boys half expected it to be filled with demons and monsters, but the place was eerily quiet. Castiel paused when his shoe stepped in a large puddle of water. Sam and Dean watched from behind as Castiel squatted down and dipped his fingers into the water below. Castiel glared and turned to the boys.

“There is something powerful up ahead. Don’t let your guard down.”

Sam and Dean nodded and followed closely behind Castiel. Sam and Dean were grateful for the power being on, but that did nothing for the stench growing stronger the further they traveled. The building reeked of rotting fish and stale water. Castiel did not seem affected by the smell as the boys who covered their noses with their arms to mask it. This reminded Sam too much of school in his biology labs. He spent a lot of hours dissecting and studying different species of fish and it reeked like hell. Castiel froze when he came to an area that looked like an old cafeteria.

Dean looked around at all the green gunk covered tables and chairs. “Makes sense, stinky fish smell is coming from the cafeteria. You better watch out Sammy, the monster might be a friend of your fish buddies.”

“Shut up Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Silence both of you. We’re being watched.” Castiel turned and scanned the room carefully. He stepped out into the sea of gunky goo with his eyes pinned on every door.

Sam and Dean followed behind.

“Shit!” Dean slipped and fell right on his butt.

“Dean.” Sam turned, as Castiel scowled and hushed him.

“Sorry, this shit’s slippery as fuck.”

Just as Dean was starting to get up, there was a loud rattle coming from the back kitchen. Everyone turned, and from the darkness hopped out a slender fish like creature with a head of a deep sea monster and a body like a man, it was covered in green goop that oozed from its skin. The creature flexed its webbed fingers and roared as it spat green goo from its throat and melted a chair.

Castiel stumbled back and withdrew his blade. “Don’t let it touch you!”

“No shit!” Dean wobbled on his feet and borrowed one of Sam’s hand guns.

The creature roared and jumped from table to table after Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Its webbed feet helped it hop along as the boys managed to barely slip out of the way. Dean stopped and pointed his weapon at it to fire, but the beast was too fast and flung a chair in Dean’s direction. Unable to dodge it, he slipped to the floor. Castiel charged doing the best he could not to fall as the creature ran after Sam. The creature turned its back, and Castiel used this opportunity to teleport next to it and stab it in the back, it shrieked in pain, turned and spat acid gunk all over Castiel’s chest.

“Castiel!!” Dean shouted. He couldn’t run to him, but he could slide.

Dean swallowed his pride and skated over to his friend. Sam turned and wanted to laugh but the creature was still coming towards him with Castiel’s blade lodged in its back. Sam slid backwards and fired a bullet right through its head. The creature struggled, but continued to charge, so Sam fired again and again until the beast was a bloody mess on the floor. Sam fired off six more rounds for safe measure.

“Castiel.” Dean held his friend in his arms.

Castiel’s shirt and skin were melting away. The angel cried in agony as Dean was at a loss of what to do, from behind, Sam dumped a bucket of putrid goo on top of Castiel.

“Dude!” Dean hollered.

“Look!” Sam pointed to Castiel’s body and sure enough the acid gunk was starting to break up.

“How’d you?” Dean looked up at his brother.

“I noticed that when the creature spit the acid on the chair everything that wasn’t covered in goo melted. His snot must be some kind of natural acid repellant.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “What would I do without you Sammy.” Dean looked down at Castiel. The once wounded angel was shirtless and completely healed. Dean stood up and tried to hide his flustered face. “Wow that-that was fast.”

“Thank you Sam.” Castiel stood and nodded. “I was able to heal as soon as the toxic acid was removed.”

“No problem.” Sam fruitlessly wiped the gunk of his shirt.

“Man, how many of these fuckers are in here.” Dean looked around the room.

“It’s impossible to say.” Castiel looked down at his bare chest. “Sorry about your shirt.”

Dean blushed so hard at Castiel’s muscular form and tiny pink nipples. “Hey-hey, don’t mention it.”

Castiel turned and glared at the door when he heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the hallway. Sam and Dean aimed their firearms at the opening ready to blast whatever it was heading their way into oblivion.

“Hold your fire.” Uriel threw his heads up.

“Uriel?” Castiel tilted his head and walked over to his partner. “Are you back to one-hundred percent?”

“No, but I squashed a nasty bastard on the way down here.” Uriel winced as he grinned at Castiel. They both knew he was at his limit. He would need to return to Heaven immediately for the treatment of his wounds. “The demon, he is getting ready. I narrowly escaped, but he has the humans tied up outside in the adjacent lot.”

Castiel nodded.” Alright.”

Dean and Sam ran over to them. They were happy to see Uriel was alive and well, though he looked like he was in pretty bad condition.

“Did you see our dad?” Dean asked.

Uriel nodded. “He is tied up with the others.”

“Then we don’t have much time.” Castiel turned to Dean. “Do you have the blade?”

Dean withdrew the blade from his jacket. “Yeah.”

“Then we must hurry.” Castiel added as Uriel led the way.

 

Alaza growled as she balled her fist together. Those pesky hunters killed her precious creatures and now they were heading this way. Hundreds of years of hard work were going down the drain, she would rather die than to see all her hard work go to waste. She turned to her lover in the sky, the sacrifices were lined up. They were almost ready.

“Dolius! The hunters and angels are almost here.” Alaza shouted from the ground.

“Hold them off!” Dolius growled.

The angels were coming, John looked up. His prayers had gone through, but they didn’t have much time now. Uriel, Castiel, Sam, and Dean busted through the back doors of the storage building leading to the back lot. There were at least fifty people out there, separated into two groups. Floating in the sky was a middle aged man in a neon purple jumpsuit with big spikey blonde hair. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at the demon in the sky, thinking to themselves did they just walk into an 80’s music video. Standing in between them and the group was a woman dressed in a similar outfit to the man, very tight and very 80’s. She hissed and growled as she flexed her claws.

“Alaza.” Castiel hissed.

Dean scanned the crowd looking for his father, it was hard to see through the power radiating from the demon above.

“Quick! We must hurry.” Uriel pointed to the demon in the sky. “Dolius is almost finished.

Everyone nodded.

“Sam, Dean, look for your father.” Castiel ordered. “I’ll hold her off.”

“Got it.” Sam said and the two split, each heading for a group of people.

The demon Alaza smirked and grinned at the angels. “Is that the best you have?”

Castiel glared as he withdrew his angel blade. Uriel stood by his side, blade in hand. Alaza laughed.

“Come get me boys.”

Sam searched through his group and discovered that it was only women. He tried to get to them but a powerful barrier blasted him away. The demon Dolius smirked, knowing that a couple of humans and low ranked angels would not be enough to stop him. Dean wasn’t having any better luck, as he scanned the frightened faces in the other group. They all shouted and begged him to free them but there was little Dean could do with the barrier in place.

“Dean!?”

“Dad!?” Dean turned and scanned the group.

“Over here Dean!” John did the best he could to bounce and move through his tight restraints.

“Dad!” Dean smiled and ran to the other side of the barrier. “Hey, I’ve come to bust you out.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” John whispered, his face riddled with worry.

“Me and Sam came to bust you out.”

“Oh god, Sam’s here too?” John’s eyes were filled with worry.

“Yeah.” Dean ducked down over the powerful shockwaves coming from the fight some yards away.

“How?”

“Castiel and Uriel came looking for you, but I don’t have time to explain.” Dean withdrew the blade from his coat.

“Whoa, where’d you get that?”

“Here, take it.” Dean hushed his father.

“I can’t.” John struggled against his restraints.

“Why not!?” John could hear the panic in Dean’s voice.

“The barrier!”

“Oh shit.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

“Dean, Dean listen to me, you have to wield it.”

“What! But the angels said only you could use it!?”

“Anyone who is worthy! Anyone with a pure heart and pure intentions, Dean, I’ve been training you all your life and you know I would never ask you to do anything that I thought you couldn’t handle.”

“Dad I can’t kill a demon!”

“The blade gives the user enormous power, focus Dean.” John looked at his son. This would be the hardest thing he would ask his son to do. John never wanted his boys to be a part of this life, but it was up to Dean now. “Think about all the people you care about, focus and clear your mind and the blade’s true power will reveal itself to you.”

Dean shook his head. He couldn’t, he wasn’t some trained hunter like his father. He wasn’t touched by God, he was just a maintenance worker at a park. He cleaned trails and trimmed trees for a living. How could he possibly control, let alone harness a power he just found out existed today? Dean looked at his father, there was nothing John could do for him, the barrier was too strong and Uriel and Castiel were busy with the other demon.

The ritual was nearing completion, the barrier expanded and blasted Sam and Dean to the ground. A hole opened up in the Earth and began to slowly suck the people around them into it. The demon Alaza blasted Uriel towards the hole, sending him flying into the fiery gorge below. Castiel charged after him and grabbed his hand at the last minute, but soon Castiel would fall in too. Dean looked around him at all the terrified faces, he saw his brother fruitlessly trying to smash open the barrier to save the women trapped inside. He looked over at his father pleading for him to stand up and get on his feet, Dean cursed, his heart was filled with terror. He couldn’t do this, there was no way. Alaza grinned as she approached him. She walked slowly over him, intending to deliver the final blow.

“Dean! Look out!” Dean turned when he heard his name over the sound of the roaring pit below. Through the smoke he swore he saw Jaquanique shouting his name. “What the..?” That’s when Dean noticed Alaza walking over to him. Dean crawled backwards, this demon was going to kill him and probably all of his family too. Dean swallowed hard. “Well if I’m going to die anyways.” He rose slowly to his feet with the First Blade in hand.

Alaza laughed. “So you’ve decided to fight now? Well it’s too late for you and your little friends.”

“Yeah?!”

“Yes.” She grinned.

“Yeah well fuck you!” Dean gripped the blade tight, feeling a fire coming from the blade surging up his arm. His eyes turned a bright red and Dean leapt into the air. “Whoa!”

Alaza growled and lunged into the air after him. “Too slow!”

She clawed at him, but Dean’s quick reflexes blocked her attack. She was slower now, and he could see her movements. He charged after her landing a hit square in her face sending her flying into the building below.

“Holy shit!” Dean looked at his arms and hands. His veins were glowing red.

“Dean!” John shouted. “Hurry!”

Dean nodded and flew towards Dolius. “Hey douchebag!”

Dolius turned to face Dean and growled.

“I say we blast your Back to the Future looking ass back to hell where you belong.” Dean lifted his blade.

Dolius eyed Dean and the blade. He had not seen the weapon Dean was wielding before, but nothing could match his power now that he was out of hell.

“Try your best boy.”

Dean charged at Dolius and was quickly backhanded into the ground, creating a massive crater on impact around him. Everyone turned and looked at the hole, faces riddled with worry, but Dean shot into the air cutting through the dust and smoke. That last attack barely hurt him as his determination fueled his new power, all Dean cared about was saving his family and all the innocent people below. Fuck that demon, he was Dean Winchester, maintenance man, brother, son, and substitute ass kicker for the angels below. He wasn’t going to let his life be taken away by some purple suit wearing clown.

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” Dean landed a hit square in the demon’s face.

Dolius rocketed to the ground, carving a path through the asphalt, and into the adjacent building, from the smoke Dolius appeared, he glared at Dean, wiping the blood from his lip. He charged up to maximum power and blasted from the ground towards Dean. John and Castiel looked on in amazement they knew full well that a fully charged Demon was a formidable foe even for the archangels. Dean braced himself for impact, harnessing the maximum amount of power he could draw from the First Blade. Dolius roared, and came towards Dean, his fist cutting through the smoke like a blade. Dean hollered loudly as the power coursed through his body, arms and hands ready, Dean caught Dolius’s fist in his hands, stopping the demon in his tracks.

“What! What is this power!?” Dolius glowered in fear, feeling the full force of the power of the First Blade.

Dean grinned and crushed Dolius’ fist and swung his blade through the demon’s neck destroying him in a single blow. With the demon gone the portal began to destabilize, it created a shockwave of power that blasted everyone back with enough force to break the protective barriers placed by the demon. Dean’s body hurtled into the air, heading towards the building, which on impact would surely kill him, when a hand reached out and grabbed him. He opened his eyes and it was Castiel. He had Dean and Uriel both in tote. It turns out the sigils placed around the building to keep archangels out was also having an effect on Castiel and Uriel’s power.

“Castiel.” Dean blurted out in exhaustion as the power of the First Blade faded away.

“Cas.” Castiel smiled. “You can call me Cas.”

From the sky ascended Castiel’s brothers, the archangel’s Raphael, Michael, and Gabriel.

“Good work Dean Winchester.” The archangel Raphael snapped his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up the next morning with a killer headache. He groaned and rolled out of bed to fix himself some breakfast. He must have been dreaming, because he found himself back at his house in his bed, but that was one hell of a dream. His body literally felt like it had been hit by a bus and his hangovers usually didn’t do that. Dean walked down the hall past Sam’s room to the stairs and made his way down the short flight of stairs. Every muscle in his body hurt, but thank goodness it was Saturday and he didn’t have to go to work. Like a zombie he turned the corner heading to the kitchen when he saw three strange men in the kitchen talking to his father. A darker skinned man in a black suit stepped forward, but his father stopped him.

“Do you want me to handle this?” The man in the suit asked.

“No Raphael I got it.” John stood and sighed. “It’s time anyways.”

Raphael nodded and in a blink of an eye he and the rest of the men disappeared.

“Wow, I must be dreaming.” Dean rubbed his eyes.

“No Dean, what you saw and what happened last night are all a part of a secret life I wanted to keep hidden from you and Sam.” Dean gave his father a worried confused look. “Please, Dean have a seat.” Dean sat as John walked to the kitchen sink, there was no hiding it now, it was time for his boys to finally find out about his secret second life. “Dean, I’m- I’m what you call a hunter. I track down and kill monsters, well I did, before.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Before you and Sam were born.”

“Does Sam know about this?”

“Yeah, I told him this morning, he was pretty pissed.” John chuckled. “Especially after I had Gabriel erase his girlfriend’s memory.”

“They can do that?”

John nodded. “Yeah, it comes in handy, but every once in a while a situation might pop up like the one you and your brother were involved in and this time you were lucky. I just can’t leave you in the dark anymore.”

“So, um.” Dean was lost for words. His father was living a second life, a crazy Buffy the Vampire Slayer kind of life. It was so unreal, then Dean thought of Castiel and blushed. If last night wasn’t some insane dream, he’d actually met a real angel and a hot one at that.

“Dean.” Dean looked up at his father. “My past life was not a fun one, I’ve lost countless numbers of friends in the pursuit of evil. I didn’t want you boys growing up in that, it wouldn’t be fair. I know your mother-” John paused. “I know your mother would have wanted better, and I want better for you.”

“Dad.”

“Dean let me finish, your mother didn’t die in a car accident all those years ago. She died on a hunt, on a hunt I let her go on alone, not that I could have stopped her anyways. She was passionate about hunting, even more so than I, and just like all the rest of my friends she died. She died and the evil is still out there and it always will be, that’s why I wanted you boys to have something different. I chance at a different life.”

“Dad.” Dean furrowed his brow.

“I know Dean, it’s a lot to take in, but believe me, everything I did for you and your brother I did to protect you from the darker side. Leave the crime fighting to the hunters and angels, that’s what they’re there for.”

Dean nodded.

“Okay.” John smiled. “I need a drink.”

Dean sighed and let out a laugh, his dad was hopeless but he meant well, it was hard to process that his Dad fought demons alongside angels but it was better than thinking he was a lousy drunk. He had a new respect for his old man and he was proud to be his son.

 

Several weeks later Dean found himself alone again on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Not much had changed in his life, he still worked the same job and he was still single. The events from months ago hadn’t made him any bolder despite every effort Sam put in to get him out. Going out and meeting new people wasn’t Dean’s thing and besides, his mind was occupied by a certain brown haired angel. He hadn’t the courage to ask his father how to get in contact with him and he figured it would be more trouble if he did, but he couldn’t help thinking about Castiel all the time. The guy was like a model. Everything about him was perfect from his deep blue eyes to his chiseled face and body. It was just Dean’s luck the guy he was interested in most was untouchable, he wasn’t even human. Dean sighed and plopped down on the couch to watch some TV. Sam was out with Jaquanique and his Dad was down at the bar with his friends. So another lonely night eating cheese puffs and watching porn. Dean heard something that sounded like fluttering wings and turned around.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel tilted his head with his eyes bunched together in an intimidating stare.

“Holy shit!” Dean fell off the couch. “What the hell Cas?! I mean, what are you doing here?”

Castiel turned his head and paused for a long time before looking at Dean again. There was something different about him this time, he seemed more relaxed.

“I’m on a break.”

“A break? Where’s Uriel?”

“He said after last month’s mission he needed a vacation, a long vacation.”

“Oh, that intense huh?”

Castiel nodded and walked around the couch to sit next to Dean. “Yes, we were fighting a nest of vampires and they kept setting us on fire.”

“Holy shit dude.”

Castiel nodded then looked down at his fingers. “Uriel wanted to go to Eden, but I wanted to spend my time-” Castiel looked Dean in the eyes. “-somewhere different.”

Dean nodded, trying to process what the angel was trying to say. It was unreal, but this was his chance. Dean gulped and puffed up, trying to look as confident as he could.

“If it’s a vacation you’re looking for then you gotta come with me to my friend’s lake house.” Dean blurted out. “I mean if you want.”

Castiel glared at him and Dean kicked himself for asking. Who was he trying to kid asking an angel out? He was sure Castiel could see right through him and thought of him as just another puny human. Castiel continued to stare at Dean which was making him very nervous. Dean put on his best smile anyway.

“You would do that?” Castiel’s stared with his squinty eyes at Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean inched closer, as he got boulder. “I’m overdue for a little vacation myself, how about in a week you and me get out of here.”

The look in Dean’s eyes made the angel’s heart flutter. He’d never been so affected by a human’s words. Castiel felt the blood rush to his face as he blushed.

“In one week.” Castiel stated abruptly and disappeared.

“Holy shit!” Dean exhaled. “Oh my god.”

Dean stood and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t believe what he just did. He just asked a guy out and the guy actually said yes. He said yes, which was super rare for Dean, he jumped into the air, drawing out his air guitar as he danced in his t-shirt, sweatpants, and robe. He not only had a date, he had a date with the man, or in this case the angel he had been pining for all these months. A week long getaway with the definition of sexiness. Dean wasn’t going to mess this one up.

A week had passed and Dean’s nerves were a wreck. He had three panic attacks just thinking about being in the same room as Castiel, let alone overnight. Dean didn’t date, he was content with dying alone. Now all of a sudden he had a hot date with a super-hot angel of the Lord. He had no idea what to do, so he caved and asked his little brother for help. Sam wasn’t the least bit shocked Dean wanted to hook up with Castiel. He was actually grateful the angel stopped by because they all knew Dean wasn’t going to be the one to make the first move. Sam and Jaquanique agreed to go with Dean to the lake house so he didn’t screw things up. The cover story for Castiel, was that he was a nature enthusiast that met Dean a few months ago and was coming in for a visit, because they couldn’t tell Jaquanique his true identity. Sam’s plan was to stay out of Dean’s way. He would just be there for moral support. He was really eager to go backpacking with Jaquanique as she had a burning passion for nature just like him. They would make sure to stay far away and let Dean do his thing. Sam felt like it was best thing to do.

“Sam!” Dean busted into Sam’s room with a frantic look on his face.

“Yeah?” Sam looked at his brother with concern.

“I’m not ready for this.”

“You’re ready.”

“No, I can’t, I can’t.” Dean pulled at his hair in a nervous fit. “Sam.”

“Dean.”

“Sam I can’t.” Dean sat on the edge of Sam’s bed in defeat. “I’m just going to call Castiel and call the whole thing off.”

“No you’re not.” 

“Yeah I am.”

“How? It’s not like the guy has a cell phone, regardless, he agreed to spend time with you.” Sam looked at his brother. “That means something. He could have gone with Uriel or back to Heaven or on more missions, but he didn’t.” Sam rubbed Dean’s shoulders. “Besides, this is your chance. How long has it been?”

Dean glared at Sam and he knew he was on rocky waters.

“Relax.” Sam chuckled and got up and walked over to his drawer. “Here.” Sam threw a box at Dean. “Take these and some anal lube and you wife that son of a bitch.”

“Oh my gosh Sam!” Dean shouted and threw the box back at Sam.

“You know you want to!” Sam shouted in a fit of laughter.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked off, sometimes his brother was too much, but he was right. This might be Dean’s only chance at happiness and he didn’t want to let this one slip away.

Despite Dean’s pleading eyes Sam and Jaquanique were off into the woods as soon as they arrived. Dean saw that they had packed their tents and Jaquanique was wearing that perfume Sam liked so he knew that they would be gone for a long time. The drive wasn’t bad, it was bumpy coming up here but nice. Dean thanked the Gods for the nice weather as he looked through the window while Castiel walked around the cabin. He was quiet. It took a lot to get anything out of him. He just glared or stared and he had no concept of the words ‘personal space’. This was going to be tough if Dean didn’t come up with something soon.

Castiel stared at the lake in the setting sun. There were very few people up this far and Castiel was curious as to why. Dean was in the kitchen fixing himself a drink when Castiel popped in right beside him.

“Shit!” Dean jumped, nearly spilling his drink.

Castiel tilted his head and glared at him. “Are shit and holy shit some kinds of new greeting you humans have?”

“No Cas.” Dean sidestepped Castiel and nursed his whiskey, it would be funny watching Castiel stare and pick at the little trinkets in the kitchen if he wasn’t a ball of nerves.

“Dean, why are most of the people congregated at the far end of the lake, is there some significance to that particular part of the lake?”

“No.” Dean thought for a second. “Oh yeah, it’s public down that way, its private up here.”

“Why is that?”

“Well you know, to have some privacy, some peace and quiet. You can still fish out here but you can’t swim near other people’s docks.”

Castiel stared at Dean for good ten seconds before nodding. Dean let out a sigh of relief and smiled as he threw back his drink.

“Um, do you want to see the lake?” Dean asked nervously, and Castiel nodded.

Dean use to love coming up here with his friend before he moved. His friend still used the place for his big Fourth of July party, but for most of the year it was unoccupied. Dean threw on a pair of flip flops and threw back a few more shots of whiskey before walking Castiel down the pier to the lake. The sun had set, but it was still humid and hot, Dean liked it this way, he loved the summer heat, it made him relax and melt away, he walked out to the edge of the pier and inhaled the fresh mountain air.

“Nothing beats this.” Dean turned and looked at Castiel who nodded, he turned back and stared at the lake, it was peaceful, too peaceful as he felt the alcohol start to speak to him. He turned and looked at Castiel, bent over the pier staring at the murky water below. Dean grinned as he slowly approached on his tippy toes, like one of those cartoon villains. Maybe those six shots were too much, but at this point Dean didn’t care. He walked up behind Castiel and pushed the angel into the lake. The poor guy flopped into the water like a hooked fish, Dean collapsed onto the pier in laughter as Castiel swam to the surface. He glared at Dean and in an instant was standing over him soaking wet. Dean stopped laughing when he felt droplets of water on his face, but it was too late. Castiel lifted Dean into the air and tossed him into the lake, after a few seconds Dean surfaced and spit out water.

“Hey!” Dean shouted, but then grinned. “You’re lucky you’re all the way over there.” Dean swam to the shore and got out and shook his hair. He laughed, and then jumped when Castiel appeared behind him again. “You gotta stop doing that.” Dean chuckled, but Castiel had no idea what he was talking about. “Ah it’s okay.” Dean brushed the hair from Castiel’s face. The alcohol was turning him into a horny mess as he lusted after those big blue eyes. “You have some damn sexy eyes.”

Castiel swallowed hard and looked away. He glanced back at Dean who was still staring at him with a fiery intensity. Castiel felt hot and uneasy under Dean’s gaze, but he did not want to move away.

“Yeah.” Dean groaned as he slid his hands around Castiel’s exposed waist. He pulled the angel close, their lips just inches away. All of Dean reservations were gone, if Cas was into it Dean would keep going. Dean closed his eyes and their lips connected. Castiel froze as Dean pulled him close with strong arms wrapped around his waist. Dean’s tongue parted Cas’ lips as a quiet moan escaped Castiel’s throat. That was when the angel lost all control and kissed back with a fierce intensity. Clothes were coming off and bodies were being pushed to the ground, they rolled around in the grass, kissing and fighting for dominance. Dean damn sure wanted this. He wanted a lot more than Castiel’s inexperienced body could handle. Dean pinned him to the ground making quick work of the angel’s pants. He swallowed the angel’s dick down like a champion as he cupped and massaged Castiel’s balls, deep throating the entire dick like a popsicle. Castiel’s back arched and toes curled as his eyes sealed shut, his mind blurred as pressure built in his nether regions. Dean pushed off of Cas’ dick, and continued to lick his way all the way up to the pit of Castiel’s neck, where he sucked hard, making sure to leave a mark. Castiel moaned loudly, aching for something he could not put a finger on. Dean settled between his legs. No words were passed only a few short passionate kisses as Dean fingered his hole, and then entered him. Castiel howled and arched his hips for more, Dean skipped the build-up and fucked him hard, he wanted this so bad that he lost all control as he pounded Castiel into the dirt. Reduced to a panting mess Castiel came hard, with Dean not far behind. He collapsed on top of Castiel panting like he had just run a marathon.

“Dean, what was that?” Castiel said between breaths.

Dean laughed and rolled off of him. “That was sex.” Dean exhaled.

Castiel turned and looked at Dean, who made eye contact with him. “I like sex.”

Dean chuckled. “So do I.”

“I like sex with you, Dean.” Castiel looked him in the eyes.

Dean smiled and inched over to kiss the angel on the lips. “Well there’s a lot more where that came from if you stick around.”

Dean grinned as he sat up and walked back to the house, leaving Castiel to stare at his back side as he walked towards the cabin.

“You coming Cas?” Dean turned and looked and before he could laugh Castiel appeared by his side. “Whoa, yeah.” Dean pulled their naked bodies together and kissed Castiel hard. This was going to be a fun vacation.


End file.
